Sueño de un día
by Monsha
Summary: Tan sólo un sueño. A veces la mente es cruel con el corazón. Duele recordar.


Titulo: Sueño de un día

Autora: Monsha

Disclaimer: Lo único que poseo es la trama de esta historia, todo lo demás pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Terminado el 5 de marzo de 2005**

_Para Mi Ángel…Zafiros. Pensé en ti cuando lo escribí._

____________________________________________________________________________

**Sueño de un día**

_Pasa el tiempo, pasa la vida, pasa la felicidad._

_Vive el dolor, vive el sufrimiento._

_Muere mi alegría, muere mi mente, muere mi esencia…que ansía mezclarse con la tuya._

_Tus manos recorriéndome completo, hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble en un escalofrío producido por un placer inexistente. Por una escena imaginada. _

_Tus ojos mirándome con deseo, con amor, con desesperación. Una desesperación igual a la mía. _

_Tan profunda, tan arrebatadora, tan brutal, tan salvaje, tan inconsciente…tan excitante y placentera. Tu cabello cayendo por mi cuello, dibujando una línea deliciosamente húmeda, causado por el sudor de nuestros cuerpos. Haciendo que todo mi ser, se estremezca debajo de ti, sin poder impedir el tan anhelado placer que me da la desnudez de tu piel, de tu cuerpo._

_Me acaricias sin miramientos, a veces desesperadamente, a veces con vehemencia, a veces con frustración, tal vez con un poco de ternura, quizá con amor._

_Tus dedos recorren__ cada resquicio de mi cuerpo, que pide ser poseído sin misericordia, solo causando dolor para grabar el momento como fuego en la piel. Grabado en el alma, en la sangre, en los huesos, en el corazón._

_Mi boca no aguanta más el placer que me proporciona tu exquisito cuerpo y grito un fuerte gemido de satisfacción y frustración. Me observas interrogante, preguntándome maliciosa y tortuosamente si quiero que termines lo que empezaste. Yo sólo atino a asentir. Ya nada importa ahora. Solo quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Hundido y derramando tu esencia en mi ser. Convertirme en un solo cuerpo contigo. Mi ángel._

_Sólo sonríes, sabiendo que daría mi vida al mismísimo ángel caído del infierno para tenerte sólo para mí. Para sentirte mío. Completa y absolutamente. Todo. Ahora. Siempre. _

_Grito de dolor y placer cuando empiezas a rasgar mi piel con tus manos._

_Empiezo a temblar descontroladamente, tratando de aguantar los sonoros jadeos y gemidos que tus caricias me provocan, hasta el punto de hacerme perder el sentido de la realidad y hasta mi propio nombre. _

_Observo de reojo tu deliciosa sonrisa, que me hace volver al sitio del placer divino y prohibido, el cual mi cuerpo ha profanado por tu culpa. Pero no me quejo. No me arrepiento. Nunca lo haré._

_Sigues con las malditas caricias que marcan toda mi dermis, dejando leves sonrojos y líneas causadas por tus dedos de marfil._

_Acaricias con detenimiento mis piernas, extasiándote con el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo, que hace que tu evidente placer se descontrole. Me tomas por las caderas, arañando levemente, casi con amor, mis muslos y nalgas. Yo sólo sonrío, ante tu desesperación; se que haz esperado por mucho tiempo este momento, así que ya no me resisto más y dejo libre el camino hacia mi virginidad._

_Tú sólo lanzas un gemido al aire y me besas con una ternura y amor, que ya estaba echando de menos. Pero ahora se que me amas, que no sólo quieres el placer de mi cuerpo. Que no sólo soy una inmolación para tu persona. Ahora confío en ti._

_Besas con devoción mi rostro y mis cabellos negros, mientras así aminoras el leve dolor que causas el prepararme._

_Sólo tengo fuerzas para gemir dentro del apasionado y profundo beso, que profanas en mi boca, al tiempo en que yo me doy cuenta de que haces un extremo esfuerzo, para contenerte y no lastimarme._

_Te digo que no importa, que lo que más deseo es sentirte mío. Tú sólo me observas con tus hermosos ojos y sonríes, diciéndome que me amas más de lo que algún día pensaste amar a alguien._

_Yo sigo con mis ojos cerrados, escuchando esas melodiosas palabras. Los abro y no puedo contener dos gruesas lágrimas, que después de caídas__ son limpiadas por tus prohibidos labios._

_Te beso con vehemencia, no queriendo nunca acabar la deliciosa caricia de tus labios. Susurras en mi oído que me amas, haciendo que mi cuerpo se retuerza incesablemente._

_Acaricias mi espalda con movimientos circulares, que hacen que me relaje ante el suceso próximo._

_Cuando entras en mí, siento un leve dolor, una molestia; más después de acostumbrarme, el placer divino me invade por completo._

_Empujo deliberadamente mis caderas para estrechar más nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que un sonoro y suplicante gemido brote de tu boca, diciéndome entre murmullos que soy demasiado para ti. Que te vuelvo loco._

_Yo solo sonrió, y empiezo a mover mis caderas junto con tus embestidas. Enredo mis brazos en tu cuello, atrayéndote hacia mí, mientras que me arqueo contra tu cuerpo premeditadamente. _

_Tú solo me aferras más fuertemente de las caderas y me susurras que deje de provocarte, porque no quieres perder el control que estás intentando débilmente de contener. _

_Te sonrío con picardía, pero no lo pienso dos veces y te acaricio por donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Me dices que me detenga, me pides suplicante que no me mofe de ti. Que no quieres hacerme daño. Acaricio tu rostro y te beso con una pasión que hasta a mi me asombra. _

_Tú__ solo me miras con el deseo destilando por todas partes, perdiendo así, el poco control que te quedaba. Comienzas un vaivén, delicado y tan lento, que se me hace insoportable. Pero tienes planeado algo más, ya que cuando empiezo a llegar al límite con tan deliciosa fricción; me arremetas de repente, con el deseo y desesperación, que yo tanto buscaba explotar. _

_Te entierras tan profundamente, que el placer se hace irresistible; pierdo la noción del tiempo y del espacio. De quien soy y que estoy haciendo. Tan solo en este momento existimos tú, yo y el paraíso._

_El placer es tanto que grito con todas mis fuerzas, arañando tu nívea espalda, mientras tú arañas mis caderas y te entierras con exquisita violencia. Pero no llegas a lastimarme. _

_No resisto más, y se que tu tampoco, así que los dos llegamos al anhelado clímax, juntos. _

_Mi respiración es entrecortada, saboreando todavía el resto del increíble orgasmo reciente._

_Intentas salir de mí, pero te lo impido, queriendo seguir unida a ti. Queriendo nunca separarme._

_Al acto, tú me abrazas protectoramente, mientras yo me acurruco entre tus cálidos brazos, todavía contigo dentro. _

_El cansancio y la satisfacción son enormes, así que cuando sale__s de mí, no me doy cuenta y caigo en las manos de Morfeo, con una frase que recordaré en mis sueños: "Te amo"._

Cuando Harry despierta, se encuentra en su cama, con su pijama blanco y con las sábanas en el piso. Mira hacia la ventana, y cae en la cuenta de que se había dormido todo el día, después de haber llegado del trabajo a las cinco de la madrugada.

Vuelve su vista hacia la cama, extrañando la presencia de Draco, extrañando su calor y su cuerpo.

Todo había sido un vil sueño.

Sueño de un día.


End file.
